Plus jamais loin de toi
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Naruto se laisse mourir. Pourquoi ? Pourqui ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis ? Yaoi, One shot


**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Plus jamais loin de toi**

**Genre** : Song-fic, yaoi et une petite pointe d'hétéro, j'peux pas en dire plus.

**Couples** : z'aimeriez bien le savoir hein ?

**Disclaimer** :

Heera : …

Naruto : C'est quand tu veux !

Heera 'sourire hypocrite' j'trouve plus mon texte

Naruto : J't'en ai fait une photocopie, tiens te restes plus qu'à lire.

Heera 'chope la feuille qu'on lui tends' : Oh ça va ! 'regarde la feuille' Les personnages citées dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ne m'appartiendront jamais, ect ect, je ne me fais pas de sous avec et j'ai sincèrement honte de les utiliser de cette maniè… HE !!! C'est faux ça ! j'ai pas honte ! A part ça la chanson non plus est pas à moi. Je la sors du dessin animé "Spirit" de DreamWorks. Elle est trooooooop belle ! La musique avec est superbe également !

**Note** : Cette fic a été spécialement écrite pour être offerte aux membres d'une meute pas comme les autres. Je suis sure qu'ils se reconnaîtront et j'espère que cette fic leur plaira.

**Note 2 : **Gros remerciements et machouillage d'oreille à Loupiot Lost' pour m'avoir bétalecter et pour avoir été d'une patience d'ange avec moi. Bisous mon loupiot !

**Plus jamais loin de toi**

_Sonnes__ le clairon_

_Pour moi s'il te plait_

_Au fil des saisons_

_N'oublis jamais comment j'étais_

L'homme entendait distinctement son sang s'écouler sur le sol. Il sentait chacune des gouttes quitter son corps, glisser sur sa peau, rejoindre ses semblables pour finalement imbiber sa veste ou élargir un peu la flaque qui l'entourait peu à peu. Il a mal, ça doit bien faire cinq ? dix minutes que ça dure, il ne sais plus et de toute façon s'en contrefiche. Autour de lui c'est le brouillard mais il distingue quand même les personnes qui l'entourent.

Il voit une femme aux courts cheveux roses pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sakura

Il voit une autre femme aux longs cheveux blonds celle-ci essayer de la consoler mais en vain, il faut dire qu'elle-même à du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Ino

Il voit une homme roux entouré par une femme blonde et un homme cagoulé détourner les yeux, impuissants Gaara, Temari et Kankuro

Il voit une femme brune, le visage caché dans l'épaule d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux entièrement blancs qui l'entoure de ses bras Tenten et Neji

Il ne voit pas la personne derrière lui mais il sent les bras serrés autour de lui et reconnaît l'étreinte. Iruka

Un homme aux joues tatouées de triangles rouges renversés l'insulte de tous les noms qui lui passent par la tête cherchant vainement à lui redonner un peu de combativité tandis qu'un chien gémit à fendre l'âme le museau sur sa cuisse. Kiba et Akamaru

Une silhouette aux courts cheveux noirs s'affaire sur ses blessures. HinataPerte de temps. Cette fois Kyuubi ne le sauvera pas, il refuse.

D'un autre il ne distingue qu'une chevelure brune et des poings serrés à s'en faire saigner, le bas du visage est dissimulé dans le col d'une grande veste et les yeux par des lunettes de soleil. Shino

Un peu à l'écart un homme masqué évite de poser son unique œil visible sur lui. Kakashi

Un blond colossal regardait la scène le visage blanc comme un linge. Choji

Il sait que Lee a été envoyé chercher de quoi le soigner.

Un autre brun, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute semble furieux. Shikamaru

Le flegmatique Shikamaru est furieux. Contre l'homme à terre et contre lui-même. Il avait compris que c'était le blond et non pas le démon qui menait la dernière charge contre les ninjas du village. Cette charge désespérée qui ne pouvait mener qu'à la mort du pourchassé. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu stopper les ninjas. Le petit génie avait toutes les données mais n'avait rien pu faire. Son geste pour annuler l'attaque était passé inaperçu, son cri s'était perdu sous celui que le pourchassé avait poussé. Seuls quelques uns s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait.

Tout ceux là était réunis autour du blessé dont les yeux bleus dévoraient pour la dernière fois le visage de ses camarades et dont les cheveux blonds semblaient avoir perdu une partie de leur éclat.

Ses amis.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il s'était toujours battu. Contre les préjugés de ceux qui ne voyait en lui que le démon renard. Contre les enfants de son âge qui se moquait de lui et le rejetaient sous le regard approbateur de leurs parents. Contre lui-même pour se surpasser chaque jour un peu plus. Tous ces efforts il les avait fait pour que tous soient obligés de reconnaître son existence, sa valeur.

Il voulait devenir hokage ce petit garçon, la preuve que le village entier de Konoha aurait reconnu sa valeur mais il avait échoué. Il n'était pas devenu hokage et la majorité des villageois, pour la plupart les non-ninjas continuait à ne voir que Kyuubi no Yokho.

Mais il s'en fichait, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Car après tout, que vaut la reconnaissance d'un village face à l'amour que vous porte vos amis ?

Pour eux, il n'était pas le grand ninja brave, intelligent et sans faiblesses qu'il voulait devenir. Eux ils connaissaient sa vraie valeur. Ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses joies et ses peurs, ses qualités comme ses défauts. Il connaissait Uzumaki Naruto. Et c'était lui que ses amis appréciaient, pas l'image faussée qu'il avait toujours voulut donné.

Le blond a du mal à respirer, il se sent de plus en plus faible. En voyant ces visages qui l'entouraient, l'homme eut envie de leur demander de ne pas oublier ce petit gamin blond qui hurlait partout qu'il deviendrait Hokage puis l'homme que cet enfant devint et qui lui trouvait le bonheur dans les sourires de ses amis. Celui pour qui le bonheur c'était d'être avec ses proches. Il voudrait leur demander de parler de lui à leurs enfants. Il voudrait qu'ils leur racontent ses combats et ses défaites, ses colères, ses bêtises, qu'ils leur parlent de cet ami qu'il avait. Qu'ils leur montrent son nom sur le monument aux morts en leur disant "c'était mon ami".

Il voudrait leur demander que lorsqu'ils se reverront ils prennent quelques secondes pour évoquer ce gamin qu'ils avaient rencontré lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Il pense que c'est égoïste de sa part. Tous les ninjas connaissent la douleur de perdre ceux qui leur sont chers, ça fait parti de la voix des ninjas, c'est la première leçon que chacun d'eux a apprise. Alors il se demande de quel droit il peut leur demander de se rappeler sa mort.

_Pour moi c'est la fin_

_Je suis fatigué_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Rien qu'un cœur blessé_

Les battements de son cœur ralentissent et les souvenirs affluent.

Rejet Solitude Premier soutien Hiruka Traitrise Kyuubi Mizuki Premier amour et première rivalité Sakura et Sasuke Premier maître Kakashi Premier combat Zabuza Haku Examen des Chuunins Rivaux Amis Lee Kiba Hinata Tenten Neji Shikamaru Choji Ino Shino Apprendre Se surpasser Jiraiya Ennemis Combats pour le village Orochimaru Itachi Tsunade Akatsuki Aide inattendu, des anciens ennemis qui leur sauve la vie Gaara Tenten Kankuro Amour Mission Danger Aveux Réciprocité Sasuke Vivre enfin de toute son âme.

Des centaines de flashs qui résument sa vie, des centaines de scènes de ses premières années jusqu'à maintenant.

Une vie bien remplie, qu'il vivait à cent à l'heure, parfois au grand désespoir simulé de ses proches qui le regardait un sourire amusé ou exaspéré aux lèvres.

Jusqu'à il y a 24 heures. Avant que tous ne se brise

Avant qu'une vie s'envole en emmenant son âme

Avant que la vie ne perde son intérêt, que son cœur ne se brise, libérant un démon renard qui n'attendait que ça.

C'est le risque qu'il avait pris en aimant de tout son cœur cet homme mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait vivre ainsi. Oh que non ! Pour lui sa vie s'était terminée lorsqu'il avait revu Itachi. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre qu'avec la moitié d'un cœur et qu'il avait confié celui-ci à Sasuke alors quand il avait vu ça, il sut qu'il était déjà mort, il n'était plus qu'un corps de chair animé par de vieux réflexes et un désir de vengeance, celle-ci exécutée il n'avait plus de raison et encore moins la force de rester. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller.

_Rien qu'un soldat_

_Qui n'ait livré son ultime combat_

_Jusqu'au dernier soupir_

_Emmènes-moi_

_Laisses-moi mourir_

Pour sur, si leur nouvel Hokage avait su ce qui les attendait il n'aurait sûrement pas demandé à Naruto de faire partie de l'équipe chargée de cette mission, à la place, il aurait sûrement pris Lee ou Kiba. Sasuke aurait du être désigné pour cette mission, mais il en effectuait déjà une loin du village. Mais il ne savait pas, alors ce fut le blond accompagné de Choji et avec Neji en chef d'équipe qui prirent la direction des montagnes. Et nul doute que l'Hokage Shikamaru s'en voudrait de longues années. Un chakra considérable était apparu dans les parages quelques jours auparavant, les ninjas les plus puissants l'avaient ressenti. Et par simple précaution, le jeune Hokage avait décidé d'envoyer quelques uns de ses meilleurs éléments enquêter. Ils devaient juste faire l'allée retour. Rien de compliqué, on regarde si qui se passe et on retourne faire son rapport à Shika avait affirmé Naruto à leurs amis. On sera à l'heure pour l'anniversaire d' Hinata vous bilez pas ! Un dernier grand sourire, un salut de la main et ils étaient partis. A quelques heures de marche ils découvrirent un banal campement. Ils s'en étaient approché le plus prés possible sans se faire repérer et avait observé sans un mot. Ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était des ninjas déserteurs de différents villages, Ils en distinguèrent une dizaine du village d'Oto, quatre ou cinq de Kiri, deux de Kumo, puis quatre de Sunai. Soit une vingtaine de ninjas mais aucun assez fort pour que son chakra alerte le village. Sauf pour un, installé prés du feu. Enveloppé dans un manteau noir à motifs de nuages, la silhouette ne disait rien qui vaille à Naruto et c'est lorsqu'elle se redressa qu'il compris.

Uchiwa Itachi.

Sur un geste de Neji, les trois ninjas de Konoha avait commencé à se replier tout en gardant un œil sur le renégat au Sharingan quand un détail stoppa le blond. Un pendentif dans la main blanche de l'homme. Neji et Choji assistèrent impuissants aux quelques bonds qu'il fallu à leur compagnon pour rejoindre le renégat et lui arracher le bijoux des mains, furieux sans se soucier des ninjas déserteurs qui se tournèrent vers lui.

- Où tu as eu ça !

L'aîné des Uchiwa regarda un peu abasourdi l'homme blond planté devant lui puis le reconnu et un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Ca faisait longtemps…

Le blond attrapa le col du brun de sa main libre, l'autre était resserré sur le pendentif.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Où tu as eu ça ! Où est Sasuke ?!

La main tremblante de rage et l'expression furieuse du ninja blond n'inquiétèrent pas Itachi dont le sourire s'élargit encore un peu.

- A ton avis ?

Naruto recula d'un pas, lâchant Itachi.

- Non… C'est pas possible… Tu mens !

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Où ai-je eu ce bijou dans ce cas ? Il me l'aurait donné ?

Naruto recula encore de quelques pas.

- Non…

Itachi l'air de "maintenant que j'y pense" rajouta d'une voix pensive.

- Avant que je lui prenne il le serrait très fort dans sa main, c'est ce qui a attiré mon attention. Il le tenait comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver, je me suis dis que c'était peut être un objet magique c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives je n'y avais rien trouvé de particulier. Je comprends mieux maintenant…

Sans faire attention aux larmes dévalant ses joues, le blond porta ses deux mains à ses oreilles dans l'espoir futile que ça arrêterait le renégat, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et frôla le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet. Naruto recula pour se mettre hors de portée.

- Elle est donc là la moitié qu'y manquait…que c'est émouvant… Je n'imaginais pas ce genre de chose de mon frère n'empêche.

- TU NE SAIS RIEN DE TON FRERE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI !

Le renégat ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'éclat de l'homme qui lui faisait face ni des pleures qui redoublèrent et continua.ii

- C'est… mignon… moi qui croyait avoir réussi à ce qu'il n'aime plus jamais, qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à la haine.

- Tais-toi…

- Je me suis trompée… tu es vraiment fort Uzumaki Naruto. Je me demande ce que tu lui trouvais quand même… Il est moins fort que toi, associable, pas doué avec les sentiments et il faut bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très sympa avec toi lorsque vous étiez enfants…

- TAIS-TOI !

- Il était nul, il n'avait rien à apporter à personne. Ce ne sera pas une grande perte.

Les derniers mots furent de trop pour le blond et ses deux compagnons furent stupéfaits de l'expression haineuse qu'il pris alors. Ils l'avaient déjà vu heureux, méfiant, admiratif, triste, déçu, en colère, méprisant. Mais ça, jamais il n'aurait seulement pu l'imaginer. Ca ne ressemblait au Naruto qu'il pensait connaissait, le blond était un être d'amour. Amour pour le village envers et contre tous. Amour pour ses amis contre vents et marées. Amour pour Sasuke pour l'éternité.

- Viens… Viens Kyuubi. J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Une première vague de chakra déferla.

- Viens mon vieil ennemi. Je te laisse la place, plus rien ne me retient.

Une seconde vague bien plus importante que la précédente.

Puis une troisième.

Sans se faire remarquer par les renégats Neji et Choji quittèrent la clairière. Ils fallaient qu'ils rejoignent le village pour prévenir Shikamaru. Il ne leur était pas difficile de deviner que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à pointer leur museau. Quelques minutes après leur départ, le hurlement d'un renard leur parvint, leur glaçant le sang. Ils augmentèrent leur allure.

Après avoir entendu le rapport de ses deux amis, Shikamaru resta un moment silencieux. Il y avait peu de personnes que le nouvel Hokage appréciait, Naruto en faisait parti, mais en acceptant de remplacer Tsunade, il était devenu responsable du village qu'il devait désormais protéger envers et contre tout, y compris ses amitiés. Il donna l'ordre de réunir tous les ninjas de Konoha, de mettre les enfants et les villageois non-ninjas dans les grottes et commença à préparer un plan de défense du village.

Une heure après, il apprenait que la forêt était en feu à l'est, là où s'était situé le camp des renégatsiii et se dirigeait tout droit sur le village. Tandis que les genins et une partie des chuunins s'occupaient de la protection des civils. L'Hokage accompagné des juunins et du reste des chuunins se lançait à la rencontre du démon-renard.

_Sonnes__ le clairon_

_Dis leur que je pars_

_Mais les chemins d'antan_

_Ne mènes plus nulle part_

Après, pour tout le monde c'est le flou. Il y avait eu la rencontre entre les ninjas et Kyuubi no Yokho dans sa forme originelle. Les flammes, les ninjas qui tombent, les armes qui volent et les jutsus récités, les cris de haine de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Naruto, les cris de douleurs, les cris de rage d'un démon bien décidé à se défouler après 15 années passées dans le corps d'un enfant. Naruto vécu cela comme dans du coton. Il s'en fichait, Sasuke, son Sasuke, était mort. Alors le combat qui se déroulait autour de lui ne le concernait pas. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne l'avaient jamais apprécié et tout juste supporter grâce à ces "relations". Plus rien ne lui importait…. Et pourtant un détail attira son attention… Parmi toutes les ombres qui l'entouraient, certaines ne l'attaquaient pas… Il ne put s'empêché de reporter son attention sur elles tandis que Kyuubi continuait à se battre. Ces combattants se contentaient de le regarder d'un air impuissant, parmi eux, quelques femmes pleuraient dans les bras des certains autres… comme lui pleurait dans les bras de Sasuke quand la haine des villageois étaient trop forte et qu'il perdait espoir… et ces personnes le regardaient désespérés. Et ne l'attaquaient pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'attaquaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ces regards aimant bouleversés posés sur lui. Car c'est lui que ces personnes voyaient, pas Kyuubi le démon renard. Il voyait Naruto le garçon. Ils le regardaient, inquiets comme… comme des amis le feraient. Amis ? ce fut le déclic. Oui, il avait eu des amis quand il vivait encore… et ils étaient là ? Et alors même que le démon les attaquait, eux le voyaient lui ? Ils se trouvaient face à un démon renard hargneux de plusieurs mètres de haut qui les tuerait sans un remord et même avec un plaisir non dissimulé et ils ne l'attaquaient pas parce que… parce que lui, Uzumaki Naruto était une minuscule présence au fond du Yohko ? Il avait du mal à le croire mais les faits étaient là. Cette peine et ces larmes étaient pour lui. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami… Mais son attention avait éveillé l'intérêt de Kyuubi sur le petit groupe… et il s'élança sur eux. Naruto hurla mentalement d'horreur. Non ! Non non non ! Pas eux aussi ! Pas eux !!! Et le démon qui avait rayé le blond amorphe de ses pensées eut la surprise de le voir s'imposer. Oh pas complètement, juste assez pour dévier sa trajectoire et le coup de queue qui leur était destiné et profitant de la stupéfaction du renard, le ninja avait évalué la situation et il avait vu ce que le démon dans sa danse destructrice n'avait pas remarqué. Il reconnut cinq des plus grands spécialistes du genjutsu essayé de camoufler l'action de sept maîtres des invocations. Par Shikamaru, Naruto avait appris que le village s'était toujours préparé à l'attaque d'un démon depuis ce massacre vingt cinq ans auparavant. Que les ninjas étaient prêt à cette éventualité. Cette préparation leur servait aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'air surs d'eux….passé un quart de siècle à peaufiner ses techniques anti-démon avait du bon. Naruto savait qu'ils réussiraient à vaincre Kyuubi si les conditions s'y prêtaient. Et vaincre Kyuubi s'était le vaincre lui tout en sauvant ses amis.

Il ferait tout pour que les ninjas réussissent.

Il se lança avec toute sa hargne dans un combat mental contre l'esprit de Kyuubi pour qu'il se laisser prendre aux illusions, pour qu'il n'attaque plus ses amis, pour qu'il se trouve exactement au bon endroit au bon moment. Ce fut dur, pour chaque avance qu'il prenait, le démon le renvoyait d'une rude bourrade au fin fond de son esprit. Lui répétant qu'il devrait lui être reconnaissant de s'occuper des ces Humains. Que c'était des créatures comme celles-ci qui lui avaient enlevé celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Que c'était ces personnes qui l'avaient rejetés tout au long de sa vie. Qu'ils étaient pareils tout les deux, ils connaissaient la haine, le mépris, l'indifférence dont était capable cette humanité. Mais pour chaque parole et chaque bourrade assenées par le renard, Naruto se relevait et retournait à l'attaque. Et il gagnait peu à peu du terrain jusqu'à parvenir à contrôler entièrement l'enveloppe corporelle qu'ils partageaient. Juste ce qui lui fallait au moment où il lui fallait. Il se rua sur les invocateurs sans se protéger de ses queux comme la prudence l'aurait conseillé au moment même où la formule faisait son effet.

_Et sans lumière_

_J'ai peur de tomber_

_Au cœur de la nuit_

_De m'en aller, la vie, de m'en aller_

Shikamaru renvoya les ninjas au village, seul les proches de Naruto furent autorisés à rester. Il envoya Lee chercher Tsunade, car dixit le nouvel Hokage, "même si elle était à la retraite, la vioque aurait peut être assez de chakra pour aider cet abruti" et Lee avait enlevé ses poids et avait filé. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés du corps humain qui reposait au milieu de la clairière où le combat s'était déroulé.

Pour le blond, plus rien n'importait. Sasuke était mort, ses amis ne risquaient plus rien et lui blessé mortellement tant qu'il ne laisserait pas le démon renard s'en mêler. Bientôt il affronterait la mort. Personne ne savait rien sur celle-ci mais cela n'empêchait pas chacun de se forger une opinion. On disait d'elle que c'était la véritable fin, qu'après, il n'y avait plus rien. On parlait d'un tunnel où l'ont devait affronter de multiples épreuves avant de se retrouver soit en enfer soit au Paradis. D'autres pensait que l'âme du mort était jugée avant d'être renvoyé sur Terre pour y être réincarné. Et que cette réincarnation pouvait être tout autant récompense que punition pour la vie menée par le défunt. Lui n'en pensait rien… et se demandait sur quoi il allait tomber. Dans tous les cas, il serait seul. Lui qui détestait ça il était servi mais après tout, mourir ou vivre sans Sasuke c'était kif-kif alors autant découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Surtout que… surtout que pour certains, mourir c'était rejoindre ses proches décédés… alors oui. Il affronterait des épreuves si cela lui permettait de revoir son amant, son aimé, son Sasuke. La seule personne capable de le faire passer des larmes au rire par sa présence, son regard. Et puis même si long tunnel il y avait, il ne serrait pas dans le noir total, il y aurait l'affection que ses amis lui portaient. Il aurait des souvenirs d'actes, de paroles, de regards, de gestes. Autant de preuve de leur amitié, autant de petites flammes d'affection qui pourraient éclairer la plus absolue des ténèbres. Alors il ne craignait pas cette traversée, jamais il ne serait seul, jamais il ne serait dans le noir absolu. Fort de cette assurance, il se laissait sombrer.

_Mais loin là-bas_

_Quelque part dans le ciel_

_Une voix m'appelle_

_N'oublis pas qui tu es_

Et Sakura abandonna ses larmes d'inquiétude pour des larmes de colère et de déception.

- IDIOT !! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Pourquoi tu te laisses aller ! C'est pas ton genre ! C'est pas toi ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Espèce d'égoïste ! T'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! Qu'est-ce que Tenten et Neji vont dire à leur fille quand elle demandera où est son parrain ? Qu'il a abandonné ??? Qu'il a tous laissé tomber ? Qu'il NOUS a laisser tomber ? Sasuke est mort ! Mais t'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! Ni pour nous ni pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si il te voyait faire ça ! C'est pas d'une loque pareille dont il est tombé amoureux ! Il serait déçu ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Nan ! T'as pas le droit !

La jeune femme s'effondra en hoquetant sur le corps du blessé, des larmes de tristesse cette fois ci dévalant ses joues.

- T'as pas le droit… nan… t'as pas le droit Naruto… C'est pas ton genre… d'abandonner… de nous abandonner… comme ça…

Ses mots trouvaient un écho chez le blond. C'est vrai qu'il détestait abandonner. Que les voir effondrés comme ça était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Mais c'était trop dur ! Sasuke était mort et tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire n'y changeraient rien ! Alors il se contenta de remuer ses doigts pour effleurer le bras posé sur sa poitrine. Il était désolé… mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Si tu perds espoir_

_Ton courage va retomber_

_Relèves-toi ce soir_

_N'oublis pas qui tu es_

Shikamaru se tourna et se dirigea vers le ninja qui arrivait en courant et en hurlant vers lui, prêt à le remballer comme il faut. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour des stupides problèmes administratifs ! Qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui pour une fois, son ami mourrait. Mais au rapport que lui fit le ninja toutes les envies de récrimination du châtain s'envolèrent. C'était pas possible… un massacre pareil pour rien ? Son ami sur le point de mourir pour rien aussi ? Un tel… gâchis ? Le brun ne supporterais pas d'apprendre ça, sa seule force c'était Naruto… si celui… si celui-ci mourrait… il suivrait la voix que son frère avait tenté de lui inculqué. L'Hokage se passa la main sur la figure.

- Galèèèèèèèèèèèèère….iv

Renvoyant le messager d'un geste de la main, il s'avança vers son ami.

- C'est l'heure de se lever Naruto !

- Shikamaru ! Ca va pas la tête ?

- La ferme Temari !

Le châtain ne tourna même pas la tête vers la jeune femme pour la rabrouer et se pencha sur le blond pour lui attraper le col sans se soucier des cris de protestation de Sakura.

- Debout ! Il est vivant !

Les ninjas présents sursautèrent de surprise mais aucun d'eux n'osa piper mot devant les deux précédentes réactions de leur Hokage. Le blond se contenta de lever un regard brumeux. Lassé du silence qui suivi l'annonce, Choji prit la parole.

- Comment ça il est vivant ?? J'étais là ! Itashi a dit qu'il l'avait tué et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de mentir !

- Il était juste blessé ! Itashi s'est trompé ! Naruto ! Lèves toi bordel ! T'écoutes quand on te parle des fois ? Il est vivant !

La voix du blond ne fut qu'un murmure tremblotant quand il réagit enfin aux cris.

- Tu mens… Le pendentif… Sasuke l'aurait jamais laissé le prendre… jamais…

Shikamaru grogna.

- J'ai pas les détails Naruto mais il est vivant ! blessé mais vivant et il est au village !

- Tu mens… Tu dis ça pour que je laisse Kyuubi me soigner… Itashi a dit… et il souriait…. Il souriait…

- Je ne mens pas… Je te jure que je ne mens pas Naruto

_Lèves-toi soldat_

_Il reste encore un combat_

_Que tu dois gagner_

_Oui pour la liberté !_

- Naruto !!!!!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri. Et toutes les voix mêlèrent étonnement, joie et stupéfaction et horreur devant les blessures pour un même nom.

- Sasuke !!!

Shikamaru et Sakura s'éloignèrent du corps pour laisser la place au dernier Uchiwav qui leur accorda à peine un regard et se laissa tomber aux cotés du blond qu'il entoura de ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit, le dévorant des yeux sans oser y croire, balbutiant.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Mais… Itashi… Ton médaillon... Il… Il a dit…

Sasuke serra plus fort le corps de son amant, chuchotant à son oreille.

- Chut… je suis là Naruto… Je suis là. Il s'est trompé, je suis là… Ca va aller. On est ensemble maintenant. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dis lorsque l'on a séparé le pendentif ? Deux parties…

- Qu'il suffit de réunir…

- Pour que tous soient à sa place….

L'incrédulité laissa la place à l'émerveillement sur le visage du blond qui se détendit aussitôt et rendit son étreinte au brun.

- C'est toi !! C'est bien toi !! Inari-Sama ! Merci ! Merci ! Plus jamais Sasuke ! ne t'éloigne plus jamais ! C'était trop dur ! Trop dur !

- Chuuuut... je te le promets Koi… Plus jamais...

Tous leurs amis présents sursautèrent, s'attendant au pire quand le chakra rouge refit soudain son apparition. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'entourer le couple dont les blessures respectives guérir à vue d'œil.

- Plus jamais loin de toi.vi

lèvres de la fikeuse qui tremblotent Owari TT

Onna Heera

Dimanche 1er aout 2004

23 h 58

Heera : OOOOOOOUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!! C'est triiiiiiiiiisteuuuuuuh !!!! TT

Naruto : nan ça va ! je m'estime content personnellement ! Je viiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!

Heera : lèvres tremblotantes, se mouche PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT Tu peux dire merci à Lost' tu sais essuie les yeux

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Heera re mouche PRRRRRRRRRRT Ben en fait à un moment j'hésitais pour savoir si j'allais faire une death ou pas alors je lui ai demandé son avis et y préférait pas death donc pas death !

Naruto pense qu'il faudra qu'il se rappelle d'allumer un cierge en faveur de Lost'

Heera : N"empêche… J'AI VAINCU !!!

Naruto méfiant : C'est-à-dire ?

Heera : À un moment, après le choix de Loupiot, je me suis dis que ça aurait fait une super death !! Mais j'ai résisté ! tapote la joue de Naruto N'aurais été de Loupiot, tu y serais resté.

Naruto : 00000

Heera : BISOUS A TOUS MES LOUPIOTS ! Je vous adore !

* * *

i Et là on dis merci qui ? On dis merciiiiiii Bab's !!!!!! Pour info c'est elle qui un soir de juillet à minuit et demi m'a donné l'adresse d'un site où j'ai pu piocher des infos intéressantes Donc ! bisous Bab's ! 

ii Rien à voir avec la fic mais…. J'VAIS ETRE TATA !!!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Hihi !! Tata Heera ! J'ai appris ça y'a un quart d'heure ! Ca a été dur de se remettre dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à cette fic après ça mais bon ! J'VAIS ETRE TATAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

iii Heera : Etait… pask après le passage de notre renard préféré doit pas en rester grand-chose du campement…

Naruto : Et ça te fait rire ?

Heera : Moi ? J'oserais pas c'était juste une constatation que vas-tu imaginer voyons ?

Naruto : Irrécupérable…

iv Désolée c'est un incontournable ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas dire "galère" dans une situation pareille ! Impossible !

vHeera : Mais vraiment le dernier maintenant ! Mouahahahahahaha !!! Gomen les filles ! je sais que vous l'aimez mais…. Bouh ! T'es mort Ita' !! Niark Niark Niark !

Kiba : Je commence vraiment à avoir peur là !!

Heera :

vi En plus je viens enfin de trouver mon titre elle est pas belle la vie ?


End file.
